


Perfect

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x03 picnic scene, Angtsy fluff, F/M, brief reference to self-harm, reference to Dean/Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia goes ahead, disappears, and first he's terrified because he think Amelia might be in danger. Then he's terrified because she isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the flashback scene from 8x03. Inspired by this gif set: http://ameliayousavedme.tumblr.com/post/38613085593/3-10-8-03

It’s too perfect.

 

The sun is shining, it’s warm and the picnic looks amazing. There’s a freakin’ birthday cake, and when was the last time he had one of those?

 

And Riot is there, and _Amelia_ is there, and she looks even more gorgeously radiant than usual, and no one is in any danger, and it takes all of Sam’s energy to smile back at her, because inside he’s terrified.

 

Utterly terrified.

 

Because it’s all just way too close to something he saw years and years ago, that time Dean and him (god, he misses Dean) took the dream root, and Dean had dreamed of Lisa sitting there beckoning him towards a perfect picnic.

 

Except it had all disappeared a few seconds later, because it wasn’t real. And how could this be? After everything, how could he get something like this? Be this happy? 

 

And he missed Dean like hell, and Bobby, and Cas, and everyone else they’ve lost over the years, and part of him thinks that it’s all wrong, that he shouldn’t be here. 

 

Any second she’s going to blink away from him, and all of this won’t have happened. Any second now he’ll be alone again, or Lucifer will be laughing at him, asking him how he could have been so stupid as to fall for it this time, to think that he could ever have anything that was really, truly _his._

 

But she doesn’t flicker, doesn’t go away. Not even when he digs deep into his hand with sharp fingernails, enough that one bright red drop of blood wells up, she stays solid. 

 

So he smiles for real this time, and surreptitiously wipes the drop of blood off on his jeans. 

 

So he sits down, and has a piece of cake, and kisses her, and pets Riot.

 

And just this once, just for a little while, even though he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t, he lets himself hope.

 

Because maybe this time he gets to have _perfect_.

 


End file.
